


Regrets and Rescues

by MitzyBlue



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Beginnings of a relationship, M/M, POV Alternating, Rescue, a daring excape, challenge prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzyBlue/pseuds/MitzyBlue
Summary: Challenge Prompt- RegretEndymion didn't regret many things in his life. Leaving the station he'd grown up on to travel, buying his own ship, and starting his own business had all been the best decisions of his life. However, he was definitely starting to regret deciding to stop on the Omega Station.





	Regrets and Rescues

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge prompt is: Regret**  
>  **\- Max 2500 words (a few words over is alright)  
> **  
>  \- Max three characters but can be less  
> [[ _Also, small note, I didn't really edit or proof this so... sorry in advance?_ ]]

Tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Sadly, the knife that was out and pointing stabby-side towards Endy didn’t seem to be helping. In fact, he was fairly sure that it only made the situation _more_ tense. His usual confident grin was gone as he backed further against the wall. Rising panic coiled low in his gut as he tried not to directly stare into the four beady black eyes of his attacker.

This was probably the _one_ situation that he couldn’t charm his way out of. Perhaps stopping on Omega was a poor idea after all but really- he’d just wanted to eat somewhere that wasn’t his ship. Goddess knows he loved his cats, but he often fed them better than he fed himself and today he’d needed a break. Of course, he’d decided that maybe he wanted to get a drink first. As it turned out- that had been a poor decision. Regrettable, in fact.

“Humans. Think they own the galaxy. Turians were right to try and kill you,” The batarian’s rough voice said. The knife flicking as he spoke. Agreement came from the batarians gathered behind him.

“H-hey, now fellas- I don’t have an issue with you. Just want to get my dinner and get out of your… hair.” Endy winced at his last words. Batarians didn’t have hair. Fuck. Nobody but humans had hair. This was bound to piss off the already angry batarian.

Oh, and it did.

“Hair? Hear that? The human wants to get out of *OUR* hair! Well since we don’t have any maybe we’ll have to take his? In fact maybe we should just take his skin too for good measure.” The batarian said while glancing back. The knife edged closer and Endy cringed. He could land punches pretty well but he was ‘up an ocean without a paddle’ against knives. Hell, he would have been ok if he’d just bought a damn gun earlier.

The batarian leaned closer and Endy was sure that he could count the sharp pointed teeth at this distance.

“How about we hug it out? I’m a GREAT hugger,” Endy said with a nervous laugh as the dirty blade pressed against his cheek.

 _Don’t think about germs_. _Don’t think about germs_. The mantra started up in his head just as the batarian opened their mouth. “UUUFF—“

The batarian who had been threatening him with the knife was knocked over by one of his companions landing on him rather bodily and sending them both rolling down the alley.  A stinging line made it’s presence known on Endy’s cheek as he looked for whoever had, possibly mistakenly, saved his ass.

Brawling with the batarian gang was a beast of a man. Thick muscles and long black hair-- Endy could only catch glimpses in the darkened alley. An angry low groan echoed from down that alley and Endy looked to see that the two batarians were getting up. The dark silky red tint of blood marked where the knife had cut his attacker.

Would that be irony or cosmic justice? He didn’t have time to ponder it further when a hand grabbed his arm and yanked. The man held onto his arm, pulling him away from the fight at a run that could only be described as breakneck. They sprinted through different alleyways. Turn, run, turn. Endy’s side began to hitch when the man pushed him into a maintenance nook and things went suddenly very still.

The face was pointed away from him, watching for the danger. Pale blue eyes. A jaw that could make Krogan jealous. Thick arches brows. Strong nose. They stayed, breathing heavy and pressed close together as footsteps somewhere nearby mixed with angry shouts. Endy wasn’t sure if it was his heart attempting to beat it’s way out of his chest or if it was the man’s. The pounding seemed to echo with every far footstep as they got closer.

Then, just as quickly as they’d approached they seemed to pass and fade away.

Endy couldn’t help the sigh of relief and near giddy laugher that tickled up his throat. He opened his mouth to speak when the man pressed a palm over his mouth, and then he heard the second set of footsteps. Like the first, they eventually faded away.  

The man’s hand dropped as he leaned back, observing the area with haunting blue eyes that looked almost out of place against the dark skin. Eventually he took another step away and looked to Endy who grinned silently since he wasn’t terribly sure if it was safe to speak yet. A faint flicker of a smile crossed the other man’s face before his gaze shifted and focused on where the stinging cut was.

“We need to go,” the man said in a rich and rather thick accent as he turned, “We can treat the wound once safe.”

Feeling a little confused and only mildly overwhelmed, Endy allowed himself to be dragged once more through the many alleys until reached a slightly more familiar area of Omega. Colorful lights flashed over the many food carts and he was pushed almost roughly to sit on one of the benches. The man spoke with a vendor, politely bowing before he returned with a dampened paper cloth. His hands were surprisingly gentle as the man dabbed at the cut.

“Uh, right, so…” Endy wrestled with the flustered flutter in his stomach as he spoke, “Thanks. For that. Youknow, saving my beef.”

A dark eyebrow raised in silent answer and the cold suck of a medigel patch was applied to his face.

“Uhm…” Endy struggled to make his brain work. “Can I buy you a drink as thanks?”

The ghost of a smile flickered over the man’s face as he locked his hands behind his back and spoke, “I believe, Mr. Rosewood… that is how you were introduced to your previous situation.”

“Right.” Endy tugged at the tight, fire-orange dyed dreadlock as he realized that the man had addressed him by name. Looking up, he asked, “do I, ah, know you?”

He was okay with faces usually. Worse with names. Yet… he was pretty sure he’d have remembered a man like this. The man bowed with a fist over his chest as he spoke, “You do not. I am Kernunnos Dakkan. I seek passage off this station. Your yeoman suggested I seek you out. My apologies for not arriving sooner.”

Endy grinned, “Well, Mr. Dakkan since you were kind enough to keep me from being flayed by an angry mob, it would be my absolute pleasure to let you ride my ship. As long as you don’t mind cats. Or loud music. Or the fact that it is very, very slow. Oh… also I would prefer to be called Endy. Mr. Rosewood makes me feel old. Or like Fornax feature. Not that I’d mind the latter. ...and I said that outloud.”

“Very well,” Kernunnos said with another wisp of a smile, “I would ask that you call me Nuno. I find your terms acceptable. How much would passage cost?”

Endy waved a dismissive hand that shook slightly now that the adrenaline of the run had eased away. “Eh, don’t worry about it. My job is shipping and vet care for colony animals- I’m not going to charge you. Where are you headed? If I can- I’ll try to get you as close as possible…”

“If you are sure. As for where I am headed… In truth, I do not know. I have no destination in mind beyond simply leaving this station.”

Pushing up from the bench, Endy tried to ignore the wobble that his space legs gave. So much running and gravity wasn’t something he was used to. He nodded towards the docks as he spoke, “Cool squash. I guess we should probably head out then. My ship’s at the docks. ...Obviously.”

 

~*~

 

Nuno stood tensely looking over the other man. Flame orange dreads a drastic note against the dark brown skin. A simple vest. Surprising. More-so with the amount of earrings the man had. Egyptian symbols. Clasps , rings, and bars. The man was not short by any means but Nuno was taller than most people so that didn’t matter much. Close cropped beard. Carefully cared for- neatly trimmed. The man obviously tended to his looks carefully. Vain. Attractive.

Nuno had been fortunate to find this Captain. Few human’s dared to travel to Omega. The war only fifteen years ago- few races had accepted the ‘newcomers’ into the galaxy. More-so here on the edges of space. He had not intended to become stranded- then again he had not intended to have to flee to the far edges of citadel space to evade capture either.

He glanced up at the sound of heavy, purposeful footsteps nearby. The batarians had found them, yet now there were also vorcha and a krogan with the group. Nuno tensed before realizing that he and the captain had not been seen. However, the very vibrant captain would be easy to spot. Shifting slightly to block Endy from the view of the Batarians, he readied himself for a fight. He’d faugh few krogan since leaving earth, but plenty of vorcha and batarians had thrown themselves his way. They were dangerous but not beyond what he could handle.

It was truly the krogan that worried him.

When he looked back to the captain, he noticed that the man had pulled up a hood. As he slipped on a pair of small red glasses Endy gave a wink and gestured silently towards the passage that would take them towards the ship. Another glance back re-affirmed that they hadn’t been spotted yet. Keeping their movements slow and casual, they headed for the bridge that would take them for the docks.

Once the bridge was crossed, Endy pressed the glasses more firmly up his nose and gave another bright smile as he spoke, “Dock’n area nearby. We should probably scadattle before they think of checking the ships.”

Nuno nodded a little absently as he pondered the accent. Jamaican? He couldn’t tell. Most dialects were easy but for once he couldn’t discern this one. Possibly an alteration from a satellite ‘colony’? Very possible.

 

~*~

 

Endy peeked out from behind the wall and felt a wash of relief when he saw that the docks were clear.

The large man shadowing him hadn’t said a word since their earlier conversation. He was admittedly wary of the man though.  The speed and force from the alleyway fight was still fresh in Endy’s mind. Still, as is ma would have said ‘one good turn deserves another’ so he was going to help the man.

Darting quickly to the airlock he was greeted by the familiar VI and thrum of music. His ship was always playing something. He’d had suspicions that his crew would turn it off or at least down when he wasn’t there, but so far the theory had not been proven.

“Welcome, to The Silver Lady.” Endy said to Nuno with a sweep of his arm perfectly timed to the speed of the old airlocks.

As the airlock door hissed open, a familiar yowl greeted him. Kneeling he picked up the grey Cornish Rex cat and looked back to the man. “This is Silver. Our leading lady and good luck charm.  Ducks should be around here somewhere.”

The man looked at the cat with a blank expression but offered a hand for her to sniff.

It was a polite gesture.

Silver butted her head against the offered hand and purred. She was the most friendly and mild mannered cat he’d ever known. Duck on the other hand… was far more shy.  Endy looked up as his yeoman approached. A young man by the name of Reid. Polite, formal, and efficient. Endy had accepted him onto his crew by pure accidental happenstance.

“Sir, you've been injured,” Reid said looking panicked as his eyes locked to where the medigel patch stood stark and white against Endy’s black skin. The boy never did well in high stress situations. Or low stress situations. Or with anything that could be labeled as a ‘situation’ in the first place.

Endy grinned as he set Silver down. “Just makin friends. This here is a new passenger. Can you show him to an empty cabin while I pull us out of here? Oh… everyone is still onboard right?”

Reid nodded.

With that Endy was headed for the cockpit. Silver darted ahead and was waiting for him on ‘her’ chair. He sat down with a sigh and turned up the music. Rock music blasted as he began the departure procedures. When the docking clamps released he let out the breath he’d been holding and his small craft pulled into the blessed embrace of space. He sat at the helm until they had cleared the first Relay.

Perhaps he didn’t regret stopping in Omega as much as he’d begun to think.

**Author's Note:**

> [[ **Author's note:** With the introduction of the other characters in the end it might have gone over the 'character' limit? But I couldn't not? Still, a very quick break from the writing of _other_ things. Maybe I'll add for stories with these two?]]


End file.
